


The Last Viable RosePetal

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: KisaIta - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: KisaIta AU. Itachi is sent away after taking the fall for his brothers drug use.





	1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki boarding school was no place of luxury. Even the outside was weary, the seemingly windowless piece of concrete, and the black chipping paint that covered it. The grass itself told the story, and was brown as if it hadn't been watered all summer. Even the air itself was thick, and filled with a putrid smell. It smelled of farm and cattle, much worse than the one Itachi had went to on a first grade field trip . Itachi wrinkled his nose at his new home. The outside look was horrible, and currently he was in the back seat praying his parents did not find this place suitable for their son.

Although, Itachi didn't do anything. He was innocent, and his fleece was as white as snow. He was that of a lamb really. All his life, he achieve honor roll and was on track to becoming the valedictorian. He was prominent in his class, and everyone including his younger brother envied him. Even so, he loved his younger brother, Sasuke, like he was his own child.

I mean his parents never paid much attention to them. The were forced to live the superficial lifestyle. Muttering praises on their parenting skill, that they really lacked. They were always away on business or to busy to care. But on a fateful night, they caught Itachi with drugs. Well he was taking them from Sasuke. He couldn't let his poor brother take the fall so he did. Now he was stuck here, in a detention center. The school was for children who didn't know how to behave. Most of them were probably criminals, and Itachi had attempted to prepare himself for this, but there was no preparation good enough. He didn't want to end up battered and bruised or worse becoming someone's bitch. It wasn't jail, but bloody hell it was close to it.

He was on the edge of his seat. He remembered Sasuke hugging him and apologizing. Itachi knew he couldn't let his brother go through this. This was something he must protect him from, and for Sasuke he would do anything. They were partners in crime, and Itachi considered them to be the best of pals. As he use to tease him to know end, and make him bow down in worship as he told him of his cool stories about Shisui and Itachi games of dare. He would also make up stories about how he'd save the world, when Sasuke had asked where he went. Itachi was at school of course. Sasuke would look at his older brother in awe and respect. Like how he and Shisui rode bikes up to the mountains. Those memories brought a soft spot to Itachi, and in such a moment he could not be vulnerable. It was unlike him, and he must be cold, and show no emotion. Even if he felt like a rose petal in the wind.

Pulling up to the boarding school was like seeing death. It was horrible. Itachi had no choice than to face what was coming.

"Alright. Get out." Fugaku said, with no emotion. Itachi knew his father was crushed when he found out his eldest son was using drugs. It killed him to no end, and he wanted Itachi to be punished. He looked to his mom, who had eyes that seemed as if they could break.

She looked tired, as if she stayed up all night. Itachi knew she had been crying, but her tears seemed to end now. As she had to be strong. She had to put Itachi away. Itachi almost cringed when his mother turned to look at him. Her tired face wearing a disappointment and sad look. He had never seen such a look since she found him playing with the oven.

It was dare from Shisui, and Itachi was only seven. He and Itachi had this dare thing going on. They'd always see who could make who chicken out. Itachi and Shisui did countless dares. Some of them included ding dong ditch and climbing gates. It was normal behavior for the two of them.

One day, the dares went to the extreme, and resulted in Shisui even drinking toilet water. Itachi was still brought to a chuckle when he thought about it. Shisui gave him this look as if he was determined. He was going to be beat Itachi. He poked his head in the toilette and took a sip. Itachi almost threw up his lunch that day.

"I dare you to turn the stove on, and make us grilled cheeses." Shisui smirked, and he thought he created the best dare ever. "Also do it, in your mom's clothes." Itachi was shocked, and he couldn't bring himself to accept the challenge. "What's the matter, chicken?"

"I am not a chicken." Itachi said. He was immature then, but he couldn't help his competitive nature. He strutted up stairs and grabbed one of his mom's dress. He slipped it on, and grabbed a chair. He was sure his mom was out and the babysitter, Anko, was busy watching Sasuke. He was going to do this.

He got up on the chair with two sandwiches. Cheese in between each two pieces of bread. He grabbed a stick of butter, and rubbed it on the skillet. It didn't do anything.

"Forgot to turn it on?" Shisui taunted. Itachi turned to him nervously. He turned it up all the way and put the butter on the skillet. It sizzled as the skillet grew hot. He then sat the sandwiches on the skillet. It sizzled and popped.

"Ha! I did it." Itachi said.

"So. You're still a chicken." Shisui sighed in defeat.

"Now bow down to your master." Itachi laughed.

"Alright." Shisui got down on the ground and began to bow. "Oh hail Itachi."

"Thanks." Itachi said as if he was truly honored. So honored he hopped off the chair, and left the

stove on. He didn't even flip the sandwiches, which continued to pop and burst.

Itachi was busy playing with Shisui and the grilled cheese escaped his mind, and now the air was thick with smoke. The air had a weird tint to it, followed by a repulsive smell.

"Oh my god!" He heard his mother and Anko scream. Anko was upstairs trying to convince Sasuke to use the bathroom in the toilette, which he refused to do.

The house almost went up in flames, but that didn't worry Itachi that much. Itachi was more sure that his mother was going to burn the house down. She had a a displeased scowl on her face and he mouth twitched with furry.

"Don't touch the oven." She scolded. Itachi felt bad. She gave him another dreadful look, and Itachi knew the look was unlike her. He had never seen it before. It was a look of pure disappointment. Itachi never thought he'd ever see that look again.

That was until now….

He got out of the car, and stepped onto the concrete. The heat from the air outside was disgusting. The heated air brushed over Itachi skin, and the wind didn't make it better. It blew the hot air and dust. Itachi sneezed.

He walked to the back of the trunk and pulled out two of his suitcases. He only had to be here until the school said otherwise. He hoped they'd see him change as soon as possible. He didn't want to be here.

His parents got out, and grabbed the last remaining suitcase. His dad dragged it in behind him, and Itachi felt like he could die. When they were in the car, it was silent, only things that could be heard was the cracks and bumps the car rode over. Itachi didn't feel the need to start conversation. His parents were already furious. It had been less than three days since the incident, and they had already shipped him away.

He was here, and there was no turning back. He approached the cheaply black painted door. He opened it to find a decent place with in. Although the outside looked horrible, the inside was nicer. Hardwood flooring, and black walls. The walkway to the counter, and there was a woman with black hair.

"Hi! I'm Shizune." She said. She had a smile, as if she was not welcoming in a new prisoner.

"I'm Itachi." He said unsure. He thought a name like prisoner 012110 would be the correct way to introduce himself.

"Alright. You are scheduled to move in today." Shizune said. "So say goodbye to your parents, and you will be on your way."

Itachi gulped. He turned to his parents "Bye mom and dad."

"Bye." His mother said. She ran over and hugged him. It was like she was breaking, and Itachi knew this was not an easy decision for her.

"Good bye." His dad said. He turned away, as if not to look at his son. Itachi knew he was having a hard time with this. His son, the smartest and best kid ever on drugs. He bragged all the time about Itachi to various people and co-workers, now he looked like an idiot. All this time he was bragging, his son was out "getting high."

"Take care." She told Itachi. Itachi couldn't help but feel that this was real. He was going away, and he was going to prison. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be stuck here? He didn't want to stay here forever. It felt like he was going away for life without the possibility of parole.

His parents turned to leave, and they walked away. His mom gave him one last look before they exited the place. She wore a look of sadness and regret. Itachi knew he would never forget that look.

"Wow that is so sad." Shizune said sarcastically. "Alright. Sit, and Tsunade will be with you in twenty minutes."

Itachi took a seat, and he felt he was losing a grip on himself. He felt as if he was waiting his turn in line to die. It was horrible, and as such it wasn't the warmest feeling at all. The cold air conditioning that made this place an ice cube wasn't helping.

"Hello." A woman said. Itachi was stunned the woman walked with such confidence, and she had the biggest chest ever. It was almost unreal. She looked like a cartoon character, drawn by a pervert. Itachi was stunned. How can she stand? Are they heavy?

Itachi couldn't speak to the woman.

"So the little punk doesn't speak?" Tsunade said. "I said hello." He voice grows loud, and Itachi is shaken. She wasn't kidding around

"Hi." Itachi said.

"I see you're a drug addict." She said looking down at his chart.

"Not an attic." Itachi stated. "It was only a one time thing." Itachi wanted to make sure she got all of her facts straight. "I didn't even get to use them because my parents caught me." He couldn't let her mess up his reputation with lies. Well truly what reputation did he have? He was alone and in a detention center.

"Did I ask you to speak?!" She yelled. "Speak when I say, or if I don't ask, don't talk." Itachi took her warning. She seemed like a lady that no one wanted to mess with. She had a gentle look to her, but that all went away when she began to yell.

She motioned for him to follow her and he did. They made their way into a room with a desk. Itachi assumed it to be her office. Before he went into the room his bags were taken by some of the workers.

"So before we get you into your room, you should know you will have a full body search. Strip search." Tsunade said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Well you're a drug addict, who knows what you may try to sneak in. Also you will be required to take a drug test once a week, and attend weekly drugs counselling and Addicts anonymous meetings." Tsunade grabbed her clipboard and wrote. "So from tomorrow and forward, you should be sober. No more drugs, as I don't know what you did today."

Was she insinuating that I did drugs before I came here? Why would I do something like that. "Okay." Itachi took a deep breath.

She got up and motioned for him to follow again. "Here at The Akatsuki, which I own and run, we are dedicated to run a clean facility. Our goal is to take delinquents and punks such as yourself and make them good outstanding youth. It may sound generic, but we have high success rates, especially with drug addiction. Not a single relapse once they leave our care."

"Alright." Itachi said. She led him into a dark room.

"Kakashi." She said. Out came a silvered haired man. He wore green sweat pants, and a t-shirt.

"Kakashi will do the search." She exited. Itachi watched her leave and he couldn't believe that he was about to be searched. What the hell? He was really in prison.

"Alright." Kakashi said. "Strip."

Itachi gave him a nervous look.

RosePetal…..

After the strip search and suitcase searching. They hadn't found any drugs. He was sent back to

Tsunade's room. He sat there as she filled out her chart.

"Alright." She said. "Now you are in room K14 and you have a roommate."

"Okay." He said. Itachi was a little thrown from the strip search. They even made him cough and spread his cheeks. It was horrible.

"Alright." Tsunade said. "I will take you there."

She motioned for him to follow again. Now Itachi was tired of walking. He hated it so much. This place was terrible so far, and Itachi couldn't take it.

"This is not a vacation." Tsunade said. "So don't think you won't do work. We have school, and breakfast is served from 6 am to 7:44 am. Lunch is 12:00 as always and dinner is 6:00 pm to 7:30 pm. If you miss the times! To bad. I don't care starve."

"Oh. Okay." Itachi said. He was taken back. Why 6:44.

"Also school starts at 8:04 on the dot." She said.

"Okay."

"Don't okay me. Do not skip class or I will kill you. Really." Tsunade hissed. "This is my world, and I will make it hard for any punk who doesn't know how to act."

Itachi didn't say a word.

"So last but not least. Here is your room. Your roommate is Kisame Hoshigaki." Tsunade said.

"Enjoy."

Itachi gulped. He walked into the room and there was two beds. One with a blue cover, and an empty one. Itachi was alone, and here he was. And over his bed was a small window that was covered with bars. This was his home for a while.

Itachi was lost and he didn't want to be here. His body and mind scattered. He was like a petal in the wind and he could try all her wanted, but there was no escaping. He was caught in the wind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi felt like a weed, discarded, not needed, not cared for, and thrown out. He was thrown in hell without even a second thought, although he was sure his mother cared. His father on the other hand seemed as cold as a wall of ice. Not speaking, and his goodbye were so cold, and it made Itachi struggle. Inside and out he was struggling with the idea that he'd be locked away in this prison. He didn't do anything.

He pulled some disinfected spray from his book bag, and began to spray his mattress. He at least needed a clean bed. The bed frame was high, and made of metal. The bed was all black, but had wood pieces laying across it. Of course there was a fake wood headboard, which was made from metal.

The mattress itself was a blue box spring. Itachi pushed the mattress, and it barely bounced. It was rough and hard. Itachi could feel the metal pieces below it. It wasn't the mattress at home. Itachi sighed thinking about the soft comfortable mattress in his room. He had take it for granted until now.

Itachi sighed and covered the mattress with a mattress pad and sheets. He then threw on his black comforter. He looked over to his roommate's bed, and could tell he loved blue. His bedspread and sheet reminded Itachi of the ocean. Like how he and Sasuke use to dig for dinosaur bones at the beach.

"If you dig further you'll become famous." His mother would say, making the boys compete to see who could find the bones first. Truth be told, they never found a single dinosaur bones, only turtles and the occasional crab.

Sasuke met an unlucky fate as the crab clawed at his. He screamed, and Itachi couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke. Although it was wrong, it was super funny. Sasuke was mortified and still to this day avoids crabs.

That day Mikoto took Sasuke to the emergency room. Itachi had to go as well. "He was fine" the doctors had told Mikoto. Itachi was worried when his mother declared Sasuke had to go to the hospital, but when he was fine Itachi found himself giggling again.

"Don't laugh at me." Sasuke told Itachi when they went in to him.

"Don't make that face." Itachi teased. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Itachi, and Itachi returned the gesture. Itachi was so childish then.

Itachi smiled fondly, He and his brother were pals. He had always been there for Sasuke, but when he found the drugs Itachi almost broke down. Sasuke promised he would quit, but he was back and on them. Maybe Sasuke did need help, Itachi battled with himself. Maybe he should have told the truth. No, No, No, then Sasuke would be in this mess. He couldn't allow his little brother to be shipped away, so he did only what was right. He protected Sasuke.

He unpacked the rest of his stuff. He saw there was no room in the shared closet. So he stuffed his stuff in his dresser. It wasn't like he had clothes for days, but his roommate took all the closet space.

After that was done, Itachi lounged on the bed. He grabbed on of the books he brought, and began to read.

"Hey." Itachi jumped up, and looked at the door. There at the door was a tall boy with beautiful brown skin and blue hair. He had a grin on his face, it was somewhere between happy and murderous.

"Hello." Itachi said returning from his thoughts.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." He said. "What's your name roomy?" He had a smile, and Itachi gave him a stale faced look. Really roomy?

"I am Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Where you from?"

"Illinois." Itachi said.

"Chicago?"

"Maybe." Itachi said.

"Ha!" Kisame laughed with his toothy grin, which sort of reminded Itachi of a shark. Itachi was tempted to laugh, as his smirk reminded him of Shisui. Shisui smirked a lot, with his half cocked faced. He had a quiet confidence.

"Alright." Itachi said. "Where are you from?" Itachi didn't really care, but if he was going to be rooming with a person, he should gather some information. Itachi was rooming with a delinquent after all. Everyone here was a delinquent.

"Sunny California." Kisame stated. "I was a huge surfer." Itachi was going to interject, and say he didn't ask all of that, but hey he didn't have anything better to do. "I would go everyday. It was like my favorite activity. Me and my board, Sharkskin."

"Ah." Itachi couldn't think of something to say. He almost was at a lost for words, which was nothing like himself. Itachi really wanted to shed his skin, and become someone else at the moment. Kisame was staring at him, as if he wanted Itachi to continue.

"Well I won't get a chance to know you for long." Kisame stated.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"None of my roommates last. They're usually are drug addicts, and they break the rules." Kisame said. "Tsunade does not take kind to trouble makers."

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked out of curiosity.

"Don't you want to know?" Kisame said.

"That's why I asked." Itachi stated. He wondered why he even bothered talking to the boy. He apparently seemed some sort of crazy and a little unstable. Itachi could tell by the way he moved his hands, like he had some sort of tick.

"I broke a kid's leg, because he lied to me." Kisame said. "You?"

"I guess I'm a drug addict." Itachi nonchalantly shrugged.

"Wow. I always get those. Those are the punks I have to teach a lesson. You know." Kisame said. "Just stay out of my way and I won't hurt you."

Itachi wondered who did this guy think he was? He can't talk to him like that. "So you broke someone's leg because they lied."

"I have problems." Kisame said. "I'm working on my anger."

"Oh…." Itachi said.

"I hate liars, and druggies are liars."

"No need to be aggressive." Itachi responded.

"Well don't lie and I won't hurt you?" Kisame said. He turned and walked off. "Lunch is being served."

"Okay." Itachi said. Itachi truly didn't feel like lunch, but his stomach let out a growl. Now he had to go as Tsunade promised that if he didn't get to the lunchroom by 12 he was out of luck. He rose from his bed and headed down the hall.

He saw the directions and arrows that pointed to the cafeteria. He followed them, and ended up in the cafeteria. The cafeteria it's self had gray walls, and blue writing on it. It had windows that were at the top of the walls. They were rectangle and the length was not that long. Probably so the boys and girls couldn't escape. They unlike the one in Itachi's room were not barred.

Itachi headed into line, and he didn't know what to get. He decided on a sandwich, a bag of chips, and some grapes. For a drink, he grabbed a juice box. He felt like a child, but maybe that was the point of the juice box.

He walked out into the cafeteria. It seemed everyone had grouped up, and he was the new kid, an animal without a pack. He didn't mind sitting alone, yet he didn't see an empty seat in sight.

He cursed himself, and he quickly walked in search of a seat. He scanned the lunchroom looking for a seat that had one or two qualities:

Away from other people

Where he didn't have to be seen or stared at.

"Hey druggie." A voice called. Itachi turned to see Kisame at a table. The circular table was filled with three people, Kisame and two others, a girl and a boy. "Come sit."

Itachi sighed. He didn't like being called a druggie. He wasn't really a druggie; he never even had a drug in his life. He was an innocent person. He was only guilty of taking his brother's place. He was not an addict. He was a decent member of society.

Hell he didn't have anywhere else to sit, so he took a seat. "Hello." Itachi said.

"So this is the druggie. He's very thin, like he should be." The girl with purple hair said. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt. She had one piercing. Damn, she must be a gothic chick, Itachi thought as he opened his bag of chips

"Itachi this is Konan and this is Sasori." Kisame said. "They are my friends." Itachi could've guess that without Kisame's hint. Sasori seemed as if he was not all the way there. He seemed like he was high, and maybe drunk. "There is also Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu, but they're in line."

"Oh okay." Itachi said.

"Make yourself comfortable, druggie." The girl known as Konan said. She spoke as if she was a public speaker. Her voice was firm and strong. "So what kind of drugs was it?"

Itachi sighed as he took a seat. He wanted to leave, but hey he didn't have anywhere else to sit. "I …. "

"C'mon spit it out." Konan commanded. Kisame chuckled, while Sasori looked very drunk.

"Cocaine." Itachi stated to give them some satisfaction. "And pills."

"Damn. You were hardcore." Konan said.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"My parents sent me here after I became involved with Pein." Konan spoke with a straight face. "Me and him would've bombed that school and I had paper bombs too. I used to put paper bombs in kids lockers, when they opened them bam."

Itachi didn't say anything. These people have real problems. He didn't, well he thought so.

"Yeah so I was a party girl." Konan said.

"Sounds like a way to live." Itachi took a bite of his sandwich. He wondered why was life so annoying? Why couldn't he be at home locked in his room?

"I made puppets." Sasori added with being asked. "Grandma got angry after I began making puppets out of my dead animals, and made me quit. I didn't and kept going, then she sent me here."

Itachi's eyes widen in fear. What type of psychos was he dealing with?

"Ah here come Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, and Zetsu." Kisame stated. "Hey Guys this is Itachi, aka Druggie. His drug of choice is pills and cocaine."

The man known as Kakuzu was tall as hell. He had long black hair, and deep green eyes. Then there was Pein who had purple eyes and lots of piercings. He also had orange hair. Who in the hell has orange hair? Then there was Hidan, with his silver hair and pink eyes. He seemed okay from his appearance. Last but not least Zetsu. He was biracial and his green eyes stared into space. Kisame had a weird group of friends.

Once they arrive they just spilled all of their sins one by one,.

"I was fucking rebel." Hidan said. "I fucked who ever I wanted whenever I wanted and where I wanted. I use to trash my school. I fucking did it all. Then that bitch of a mother said I took it too far when I fucked her husband's father. Old fucker was asking for some ass. I gave that fucker what he needed. Some good-good."

The train wreck named Hidan mortified Itachi. He was sure the guy didn't have any morals or class.

"So now she shipped me here. Hell my stepdad's dad still sends me money and gifts. See what happen when you know how to fuck." Hidan made a single that indicated oral sex. "Bet he can't wait for the next family visit."

Next was Kakuzu. "I robbed places. I also took over 5,000 from my work place. Then after I got fired stole another 5,000." Kakuzu said. "Mom found out, and here I am."

Then there is Pein. "I tried to bomb my school, with Konan." Pein said, and Itachi almost dropped his sandwich. "I invented this bomb that sucked everything in and pushes it out. The almighty push is what I called it. It would've been the shit too." He reminisces.

Itachi thought Hidan was crazy.

"My dad found out." Pein said. "He makes bombs for the government. Then he shipped me here."

Also don't forget Zetsu. "My parents were scared of me so they put me in here." Zetsu said. "I was looked away."

"Tell the truth you little bitch." Hidan said.

"Fine. I ate my dog." Zetsu said. Itachi didn't want to sit at this table anymore. These eight people were some of the craziest people ever known to mankind. They were not his cup of tea at all.

"So you're all friends?" Itachi asked. How could an angry person, a psycho and puppet builder, a origami making terrorist , a crazy grandfather fucker, a thief, a terrorist, and a fucking dog eater be friends It was something Itachi had yet to work out in his mind. It seemed unreal, but yet it was cold hard fact.

They were an interesting group of people.

"After lunch you want to go play ball." Hidan said. "Now we can have even teams."

"Oh no I am not athletic." Itachi said. "And it would be uneven because I would be the ninth person."

"Shut the hell up." Hidan frowned. "Zetsu doesn't like to play and you won't be here long anyways."

"Huh? Why are you saying that?" Itachi asked.

"I know you won't last, because none of Kisame's roommates last." Pein said. "He hates them, and when he hate them bad things happen."

Those words rang through Itachi's mind. What did he do to them?

RosePetal…

The game of basketball never happened. It began to rain, and Tsunade, the sargent, refused to allow anyone outside. So no one dared disobeyed. Itachi was surprised at that. So he went back to his room, and Kisame followed.

Kisame opened a comic book and Itachi went back to his book.

"Hey so why did you do drugs." Kisame stated.

"I was…. I ummm….." Itachi huffed. "I've always liked that sorta thing."

"You don't sound like it." Kisame frowned as

"How do you sound like you love drugs?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. You tell me druggie." Kisame frowned as he looked through his comic book.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Itachi said.

"Well don't." Kisame said. "You're an addict and you'll tell me soon." Kisame smiled.

"Stop talking to me." Itachi rolled his eyes. His roommate was being annoying. Itachi was never going to talk about it. Leave him alone.

"Whatever you want princess." Kisame said.

Princess? He didn't know a thing about Itachi. How dare he pass judgement on him. Itachi wasn't a strong and he always rose to the occasion no matter what the conditions are. Itachi was a weed. He was strong and every time he was wiped out, he just kept coming back. And he wasn't going to let this hellhole be the end of him. He was going to get out of here.

"You are an addict and I have anger problems and hate liars." Kisame said. "I'm in a nice mood so I'll give you two months."

"For?"

"You'll be gone in two months." Kisame smiled.

"I doubt it." Itachi said. He wasn't going to back down to Kisame.


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi skin was so white and so pale; it was that of baby's breath, the delicate flower which is commonly used to add delicacy to arrangements. He was delicate and his skin was moistened with sweat. His eyes were red as red as the reddest roses._

_He sat on the edge of his bed._ _**Sasuke can't go away….. I must do this for him.** _

_All Itachi wanted to do was take the drugs from Sasuke. He wanted to save his brother from himself. Sasuke promised to stop._

_**He said… That last time was the last time….. WHY? Sasuke.** _

_Itachi rubbed his sweaty head and grasped at his moistened hair. He had confessed to something he didn't do. He had just caught Sasuke with cocaine and he wanted to snatch it from him when his parents walked in._

" _There mine." Itachi said. "Sasuke had caught me with them." Itachi couldn't help or ignore his defensive nature. He wanted to help and protect Sasuke. He could quit cocaine… He could stop with the pill popping. Sasuke could quit and Itachi was his biggest supporter. He had to keep his faith in Sasuke. He was probably the only one rooting for Sasuke._

_**I will shed no tears….** _

_Itachi didn't shed a single tear, at all. He was just a hot sweaty mess, from the fight with Sasuke and the yelling and screaming that his parents did. Itachi had confessed that he was doing drugs during the course of the yelling match._

_**I am doing this for Sasuke…** _ _Itachi repeated to himself. His biggest sacrifice was for Sasuke._

_Itachi knew one thing at the moment. He couldn't be a drug addict if he never did drugs. Now he had to go find someone to help him… Who did he know that did drugs? All he needed was some cocaine and some pills._

_He went to grab his phone when he realized it was gone. His parents had taken it._

_Wait he did know someone who sold drugs… He knew Zabuza, a known drug dealer had been selling them._

_He had to do this for Sasuke. He got up and scrambled to his door and locked it, and then went and grabbed some money to pay for the drugs. He quickly scrambled out the window. He had seen a couple movies where a person attempts to sneak out and they climb out the window. He didn't know it would be so hard. He barely supported himself on the ledge, as his feet struggled to find something that could safely support them. After his feet tussled around for a few moments he found a ledge._

_He carefully moved on to the ledge and he made it to safety. He let out a breath of relief and then made his way onto a tree. He quickly climbed down and landed on the grass._

_He raced across the backyard and over a gate. He knew from the kids he heard talking, that Zabuza sold drugs behind the local grocery store; his slogan was "You can get both your cokes in one convenient spot."_

_The store was only two blocks away from Itachi, so Itachi figured that he could get there and get back to his house in time._

_He ran through a bunch of people, and almost knocked over a few. He walked behind the store and saw a man in a hood. He was with a small woman-like person. Itachi approached him._

" _Hi…. Do you sell drugs?" Itachi didn't know how one would speak to a drug dealer._

" _Are you fucking stupid?" Zabuza asked. "Of course I don't sell drugs you idiot."_

_Itachi looked at him confused. "I heard that you're the man to come to and I thought maybe you had some Barbiturates?"_

" _I don't sell drugs." Zabuza said. His voice was deep and stern._

" _Then why am I here?" Itachi asked. "I came for drugs so give me the damn drugs."_

" _I don't sell drugs… I sell a lifestyle." He winked and Itachi knew what he meant finally. "What lifestyle would you like to try?"_

" _Well I will have the coke lifestyle and the pill lifestyle." Itachi answered unsure of what exactly to say._

" _Aye, 'Ku…you heard the man." Zabuza said._

" _What kind of pills, Zabuza." The person known as 'Ku said._

" _What kind of pills?" Zabuza asked Itachi._

" _Nembutal." Itachi said._

" _The fuck." Zabuza said._

" _I think he means the yellow jackets…" Haku spoke._

" _Oh okay…. Well how much you need?" Zabuza asked._

" _The smallest pack of cocaine you have and um… one yellow jacket." Itachi said. Haku seemed to know a lot about drugs, and he warned Itachi about taking the drugs. He said that he shouldn't mix them and he should take them one at a time._

" _Yep… See we're drug dealers with class." Zabuza said. "That will be eighty bucks."_

_Itachi frowned and pulled out eighty bucks and gave it to Zabuza._

" _No tip. For the information." Haku said._

_Itachi gave them a look and passed them ten more dollars._

" _Here." Haku gave Itachi a small bag of cocaine and one yellow jacket in a bag._

" _Thanks." Itachi walked off. As he turned the corner he ran. He ran for his home. He needed to get back before his parents noticed he was gone. He hoped they had gone to sleep._

_He climbed back up the tree and slid over to the ledge on the branches. He took a quick jump. He made it to the ledge and back into his room._

_**Alright… Now I must take this… Oh heavens…** _

Viable…...

The unbearable sounds that splattered across the walls filled the room with loud noises. Itachi wanted to cover his ears, but still the sound continued. _Thud, thud, boom, boom, thud, thud, boom, crack….._ Itachi couldn't stand the noise and he prayed it would fade as he tried to gather sleep.

_Bang…._

A new sound joined in and Itachi sat up. He looked over to see Kisame was sound asleep. Itachi wondered how he slept through all the noise.

Itachi couldn't sleep, much less focus of sleep. He missed his soft mattress, not this hard box spring bed, without any padding. He could feel the metal stab him in the side as he laid on the bed. He laid on a piece of the cover to lessen the pain.

He tried to sleep again, unsuccessfully. He thought about what his mother used to say.

" _Close your eyes and focus on nothing. Then sleep will come." She used to say when she tucked Itachi._

It used to work, but tonight it was so hard to sleep. He was stressed. There was Sasuke, his mother, his father, this new place, and all the noise. The noises were so loud… so loud. It was overbearing.

"Why are you making so much noise?" Kisame asked.

Itachi shot up and looked to the other side of the room. He didn't say anything, and glared at Kisame. He decided it was best to not say a single word.

"Can't sleep?" Kisame asked.

"I can." Itachi said. _How did he know… Well I was tossing and turning._ Itachi didn't like to let other people know when he was struggling. He took on the pain and responsibility.

"Okay. Well sleep." Kisame said. "I can't stand all the noise you're making."

Itachi made a face. If looks could kill, Kisame would've of been slaughtered. To bad he couldn't see in the dark. Itachi found it unbelievable that he wasn't awaken by the loud noise coming from who knows where, but from Itachi's tossing and turning.

"Are you sad?" Kisame said.

"No." Itachi answered. Why would he be sad? Oh yeah… He was stuck here in this dump.

"Good because I was going to say so is everyone else. Quit with all the movement." Kisame said. "I hate it!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, and he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he heard his roommate begin to snore. Itachi frowned. He wondered about Kisame a little. He had said Sasuke wasn't going to get better, and Itachi didn't believe that.

Itachi had looked up the side effects to what Sasuke drugs Sasuke was on. He remembered his psychology teacher said cocaine was more of a mental withdrawal. Online it had said that Sasuke could have hallucinations and even become paranoid.

Itachi wanted to smack himself. Did he make the wrong decision? He did this for Sasuke, or did he do this for himself. Did he do this because he wanted to escape his life? He wanted to get away? He wanted people to stop thinking he was perfect and a genius? He was only a kid and he shouldn't have so much pressure put on him, but damn they won't let up. They were relentless with the pressure. It was like all the walls were pushing on him and he was stuck in the middle and could do very little about it.

Itachi was thinking and then he thought, " _Maybe Sasuke should be here… He needs it more than I do…."_

Viable….

Itachi hated this place with a passion. The early mornings and the long restless nights were almost too much, and he had only been here less than twenty-four hours.

He was currently in the cafeteria at the table with Kisame's crazy friends. He sat and ate his pancakes in silence. He didn't mutter a single word.

"Tsunade is a bitch." Hidan said. "That fucked up woman wouldn't let me walk around shirtless. I fucking hate shirts, they are so damn restrictive."

"Trust me… No one wants to see your nipples and that so called chest you have." Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you. You animal." Hidan said. "I fucking hate this place. I fucking want to go home, but mom is all like 'You need to learn your lesson.' Bitch I know my fucking lesson. I study it everyday."

Itachi found Hidan to be loud and insufferable. "Why do you curse so much?" Itachi asked.

"Because I am hormonal." Hidan smiled.

Itachi didn't buy it. Hidan voice was so loud and annoying. All he did was yell. Itachi wanted him to just shut up. Why does he even feel the need to talk so loud in the morning? It wasn't the time of day to be yelling and loud.

"I am tired." Pein frowned. "I don't want to do work today. We should ditch."

Itachi looked up from his pancakes. _How does one ditch in a prison….?_

"I totally agree." Konan said.

"I fucking hate this place so I am in." Hidan said.

Itachi looked to Kisame, to see if he could explain them skipping. Kisame didn't return his gaze, and he joined in on the skipping. Soon the whole table, save for Itachi, joined in on the evil skipping games.

Itachi didn't know what to say, but he now sees why they are here. They are insane. They belong here.

"So Itachi you in?" Konan asked.

Itachi gave them a solemn glare and muttered the words. "I have class and it is my first day."

"Shit the best day to skip. They'll know you mean business." Pein chuckled. Itachi was frightened by there's mentality. Who in the world skips class on the first day? He needed to be in class. There was so much for him to learn and do. He doesn't have time to play games like everyone else. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I want to go to class." Itachi said.

"Fuck, you a pussy?" Hidan asked.

Itachi gave him a questionable look.

"I said are you a pussy. Can't skip class because you're a little pussy." Hidan chuckled. "Damn Kisame, you know how to get a pussy for a roommate."

"I am not going to argue with you." Itachi frowned. "I mean your comments would mean something if you were smarter and maybe a little brighter." Itachi stood up and walked away to put his tray in the garbage. Class was about to start.

Tsunade voice came in his mind. " _Also school starts at 8:04 on the dot."_ Then her terrible glare and look when she made a threat. " _Don't okay me. Do not skip class or I will kill you. Really."_ He rather not faces the wrath of Tsunade. She was a robust woman, and she looked like she didn't take too kind to a person who didn't follow directions. He wondered what would happen to Kisame and his friends? Would she kill them?

Itachi decided he wouldn't think about it and he showed up to his first period. It was Standard English. The classroom had a very dry feeling to it. The walls were plastered with white paper, with words typed in black ink. They weren't like his old school's loud yellow paper and fancy bulletin boards. It was a dull room, and it didn't have a single window. Itachi had really hitched his wagon to the right star.

Itachi took a seat in the back on the room by the wall. He was hoping no one sat here. He was the only one in the room, and the teacher was not even here. He looked at his schedule and he knew he was taking English with Mr. Shiranui.

After a while a sitting alone, kids came in. They filled the seats and no one bothered him. He was glad no one had sat here. Someone came and sat on his right.

"Hey are you new, yeah?" Itachi flickered his eyes to the right. There was a boy sitting there. He had long blonde hair and his black pupils were out lined with grey. Itachi couldn't see one of his eyes because his hair was concealing it.

Itachi wondered if he didn't say a word, would he not say anything else to him.

"I was talking to you." The boy said.

Itachi kept his eyes straightforward. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was fine alone.

"Hello! Are you a mute, yeah?" The boy ran his hand through his hair.

Itachi didn't speak. _Yes think that I am a mute. I don't want to involve myself with anyone else from this school._

"Okay. Well if you can't talk back that will be good, yeah. You will be like a therapy toy." The boy smiled and began to tell Itachi a bunch of stuff, much to Itachi's dismay. "You will get to know me and I can tell you things because you don't talk."

Itachi wanted to kill himself. He did not want to hear this guy blabber on and on.

"I am Deidara and I am new here, yeah. I just got here today, and I have moved in. Haven't met my roommate yet, but I think he is an artist because I saw art supplies on his side of the room. You know I got here because I sat the house on fire. I am a pyromaniac, but you know we all try to become our better selves, one day at a time, yeah." The boy said. "I hail from Indiana, but I was born in Paris. Dad was a army man, and he was stationed there. I lit my first match at two and I almost burned the house down, so it just started from there. I was fascinated with fire. When my dog died I tried to cremate it, well much to my mother's hate. You see she didn't like my antics and she was like 'You can't just set things on fire, Dei.' Oh Dei is my nickname…. God the teachers here."

Itachi was so happy that the teacher walked in. He couldn't stand all Deidara's babbling. He must have some type of disorder. Maybe Delirium? Oh and Itachi couldn't believe he was a pyromaniac. He burns things down and has this weird fascination with fire. Itachi feels like he has seen it all while he's been here.

_This school has a bunch of different personalities and crazies…. But I will be out of here soon. All I have to do is take it easy and be normal. Soon I'd be back to normal._

"Alright pull out last night assignment." The teacher, Mr. Shiranui said. "Oh and for the two new students, I think your names are Itachi and Deidara, come get the assignment so we can go over it."

Itachi and Deidara got up and grabbed the paper for the assignment.

"Oh and class… Clap for the new students, yay." Mr. Shiranui said sarcastically. The class did as they were told. "Call me Genma. I hate formal names." Itachi found it weird that his teacher chewed on a senbon. Who chews on a weapon?

Itachi walked back to his seat. He looked at the paper and there were simple problems. All they had to do was pick out the grammar mistakes. As a genius, it would be pretty easy for Itachi to do that.

"Oh fuck…. I should've paid attention in English, yeah." Deidara scratched his head. Genma began to go over the problems. "Oh and I guess your name is Itachi. Itachi the mute yeah."

Itachi made a face, why in the world did he have to know his name?

"You seem to be doing good, yeah. Why don't you spread some of the smarts." Deidara said.

Itachi looked at him crazy. If he would just listen to the teacher, he could get all the answers. He was going over the assignments.

"Oh he is going over it. Imma listen." Deidara turned back to the front.

Itachi frowned. He couldn't wait to get out of this class.

Viable…

Just as fate would have it, Deidara had three classes with Itachi. He and Itachi had math and now they had gym together. Itachi couldn't wait to get away from him at lunch.

Deidara chatted about his life to no end. Like every thirty seconds there was a new topic, of random proportions. It was like he doesn't think when he talks. Now he considered skipping with Kisame and his friends, at least he wouldn't have to hear Deidara talk and talk and talk. All he talked about was these fireworks he made in his basement.

Itachi found it hard to keep his lips sealed. Deidara still thought he was a mute, and Itachi was grateful. All he responded by was nods and head shakes.

After gym came lunch, which Itachi thought he could finally get away from Deidara, but sadly no one was at the table. Where were they?

_They did skip… Why would they show up for lunch…_

"Hey Itachi, yeah!" Deidara called. "Sit with me."

_I'd rather die…._

Itachi had nowhere else to sit, and he didn't want to be the idiot who sat alone. Also he didn't want to hurt Deidara's feelings, curse his kind heart. So he walked over and took a seat. He began to eat his sandwich, and Deidara spoke.

"Well you see… I told you I hate gym. Who does that teacher think he is? Guy is an asswipe." Deidara frowned. "Wish I had some matches, I'd light that jump suit on fire. You know I use to have a jumpsuit or was it a surfing suit. I wore it in the water so it was a surfing suit, yeah. I never surfed though, so hmmmmm? Why did I have one?" He bit into his cake.

Itachi was speechless, trying to pass off the mute act.

"You know, talking to you is refreshing. I just could say whatever and I know you're listening and you know you help solve my problems, yeah." Deidara smiled. Itachi just glared at him. "You're like a therapist."

_Idiots surround me…_

"Okay." Deidara smiled. "So where are you from? Oh wait you don't talk, so umm…. I'll guess yeah! I'll guess. Just nod if I get it right."

Itachi nodded in agreement. _I could write it down. I am a "mute", not an illiterate._

"Rhode Island." Itachi shook his head as the word left Deidara's mouth. "Damn, I was pretty sure. Okay um… Florida… Alaska…. New York…. Nevada…. Texas… California… Indiana…. Pennsylvania… Kansas… Iowa…. Idaho… North or South Dakota… New or West Jersey."

_Did he just say West Jersey?_

"Um…. There are so many Hawaii…. Las Vegas…. L.A…..?"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. "I am from Illinois and Los Angeles and Las Vegas are not states. They are cities. Also there is no West Jersey and I pretended to be mute, and I thought maybe you wouldn't notice, but you kept talking all day." Itachi spoke very calmly.

"Oh, yeah." Deidara said. "Well why would you lie, Itachi my man?"

"I am not your man, Deidara." Itachi said, his voice never changing or showing any emotion. "Now can we sit here and can you stay on one topic for at least a minute. In gym you went from talking about chicken to deodorant in less than fifteen seconds."

"Alright, sheesh." Deidara said. "Mom said I have a problem, but she stares off into space all day, and I am the one with the problem. She might be a skitzo. I think so."

"You're perfect." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Deidara giggled.

All Itachi could do was face palm. He sees why Deidara's parents dropped him here. Even if he wasn't a pyromaniac, he was annoying.

Viable…..

Class was over for the day. Itachi found out that he didn't have any more classes with Deidara, thank the heavens, and his last classes were Government and a cooking class, he see's why Deidara was not in the latter. He'd probably start several fires.

Itachi went back to his room, to find a note on his bed. He picked it up and opened it.

Dear Itachi.

I had forgot to inform you, and this is weird because I don't forget, that you must take an activity. It can be anything. On the back of this wonderful letter, you will find a list of activities and you have to pick one, although I regret to inform you the only committee left is the one for gardening (I hear it's a lot of fun). Yeah so seeing that you can't choose another club, this one meets every week on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so yeah tomorrow and then two days after that. So it will be from the time school ends till 5:00 so yeah fun. Also, good job on not skipping class today, with those delinquent-punks. They are serving a nice and beautiful punishment by yours truly. Anyways have fun and I hope you and the rest of the gardeners make this place beautiful. Also Godspeed.

Sincerely Tsunade

**PS. Sorry for the rambling. I might have had too much Coffee, and I love Baby's Breath mixed with roses so yeah you and your gardeners should try some of that. Baby breath is so delicate and soft.**

Itachi made a face. He didn't know a damn thing about gardening. His life was changing for the worst again.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun crept through the blinds and fell over Itachi's face. Itachi frowned as the light tiptoed across his face instantly waking him up. He got up and closed the blinds. Who had opened them? Probably Kisame. Kisame said he liked to look out into the night sky, which Itachi wondered why he didn't take the bed next to the window. He claimed it reminded him of his sunny home, and how he spent the nights at the beach.

Kisame always had to bring up the beach in some way. He said he loved the dunes there. He enjoyed looking at the plants, which Itachi had found to be weird. He didn't take Kisame for a plant lover. He said his favorite flower was the robust spineflower, which he had a picture of in a small frame. He said it reminded him of home every time he looked at it.

Itachi looked over at Kisame, who was sound asleep. He laid back down and looked up to the ceiling. Kisame and the other had to start their community service as punishment for skipping class, which meant they would have to pick up trash around the school and outside. The kids here left the courts and fields so uncleanly.

Itachi was glad he went to class, like the good student he was. He never missed a day of school in public school. He went even when he was sick and when the teacher took pity and asked if he wanted to see the nurse Itachi would shake his head with a quiet no. That was until the teacher forced him to go. That only happened once and his mother Mikoto was very upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She would ask.

"Sorry." Itachi frowned as he was carried out of the school, as a second grader.

Itachi almost fell out of his bed when the alarm came on. He had another day of school, which he despised, and more time with Deidara. Itachi didn't hate Deidara, but the blond talked so much it became unbearable. He talked like no other. He spoke on and on about how he had made this explosive clay and how pissed he was that he couldn't join the art club. Yep, He was stuck in the garden club just like Itachi. Itachi hated the fact that he had to join the garden club, but then this school just had to add on Deidara. What the hell?

Itachi rolled out of bed and turned his alarm off. He went over to wake Kisame, who was a deep sleeper. The guy slept through anything.

"Come one Kisame." Itachi shook the boy's body lightly, careful not to startle him. Then the boy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Itachi mumbled, but he was smothered in Kisame's chest. "Huh…." Itachi sighed incoherently. Kisame smelled like cologne and body spray. He smelt like a fresh shower.

Kisame opened his eyes and Itachi met his gaze. "Sorry." Kisame let go of Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and got out of the bed.

"Whatever." Itachi wanted to forget the little hug pulling in bed thing happened. He had more pressing matters to attend to, like getting to breakfast. Tsunade doesn't play. 'This is my world, and I will make it hard for any punk who doesn't know how to act.' Itachi could still hear her voice echoing in the back of his head.

"Well…" Kisame sprung up from his bed. "Did I smell good?"

Itachi blushed slightly and grabbed a pair of pants and shirt to put on. He grabbed his basket, which contained a large towel, toothpaste, toothbrush, a small towel, soap, body wash, deodorant, lotion, shampoo and other moisturizers.

"I was kidding." Kisame teased. "Why are you so uptight, let the wind blow."

"The wind can blow, Kisame, but I won't let it push me around." Itachi walked out of the room and down the hall. He couldn't wait to get into this hot shower. He was sure it was going to feel good on his porcelain skin. This was the only place he could be alone. This was the only place he could think and be alone. There was no Deidara, Kisame, or any of his other delinquent friends.

Itachi sighed as the water touched his body for the first time. It was indescribable then it went cold. The water splashed on Itachi and it felt like ice. It was painful. It cascaded onto his skin, and his skin turned red. Being the composed person he is, he slapped the shower head away from him. What happened to the hot water?

Itachi could hear yelling from all over the locker room. There was no more hot water.

"Hi I've forgot to tell all of you that we need to have the hot water fixed and that if you choose to take a shower, it will be cold for today." Tsunade said. "Sorry about that, but for some of you, I suspect you're happy you don't have to take baths."

Itachi sighed as he tried to wash his necessary parts quickly. He was ready to get out when the curtain got pulled back. Itachi covered himself from the intruder.

"Sorry." It was...Kisame. Itachi gave him the dirtiest look he could muster up. He was cold and wet, so that wasn't helping his death stare. It didn't have the full effect.

"What are you doing?" Itachi hissed through his teeth.

Kisame didn't flinch. "All the showers were taken and I didn't hear any water in this one. So are you going to get out so I can get in? Or...if you're feeling alright maybe you feel like moving over and we can share."

Itachi rolled his eyes. He hated Kisame's humor. "Whatever." Itachi gathered his stuff. In the shower there was the space where one could shower, and then you step onto the a dry spot, covered by a curtain, and you can change and get dressed their.

Kisame went into the shower, while Itachi changed. Itachi couldn't believe he had gotten comfortable with this after only a week of being here. Kisame had done this four times before. The first time Itachi suggested he wake up earlier, but Kisame liked to lounge in the room and wait till the last minute to get in the shower, and most of them were taken. But it seemed he had perfect timing, because he always caught Itachi coming out of the shower.

"Wanna scrub my back?" Kisame teased in the shower.

Itachi didn't say a word as he slipped his pants on. He hoped Kisame didn't peek, but he was sure he didn't. Itachi gathered his things to leave before he hatched a plan. He picked up his stuff and he snatched the curtain to the shower open. Itachi was stunned to find Kisame inside masturbating.

He was touching his nipples in circular motions and pulling on his length. Kisame looked up and saw the curtain was pulled back. He met Itachi who was trying to look away apologetically.

"I am so sorry." Itachi turned away quickly. Itachi ran back to his room as quickly as he could. He did not want to see that. He just wanted to give Kisame a little payback for what he did to him.

When Itachi made it to breakfast, he was called by Deidara to sit with him. Well he hadn't sat with Kisame's friends in a while, and they didn't seem to want him there. He didn't want to sit with Deidara, but where else could he sit. Itachi came over and sat across from Deidara.

"Hello, yeah." Deidara smiled. He looked like he had been hyped on some medication. No one was this excited for another long school day. "So I finished the math homework and I love my art class. I wish I could join the club, but the mean big titty lady is like 'Oh no...We have a number of students in a club and we keep it like that to have order, so if one of them gets out or gets kicked out, you can join.' I can't stand her. "I wish she'd let me have my way." Deidara cut up his waffle. "Then my roommate, Sasori. He doesn't like my art. He said I can't make art explode. It's unnatural, hmmm."

"Well you two are back at it again." Itachi tried his best to sound interested. He was more focused on finishing his waffles.

"Yeah...He doesn't know how to act. Then he takes up the entire room with his puppets, which he likes to make at dawn or late at night, yeah. I would like to get some sleep, yeah." Deidara frowned. "That's why I'm always sleep in math."

Itachi nodded, until he felt a breath close to his ear. "Hey, like what you saw?"

Itachi turned around. "What do you want Kisame?"

"Come talk to me really quickly. I have to ask you something?" Kisame asked. Itachi sighed but followed Kisame to his table.

"Is that guy your friend?" Konan was the first to ask.

"I don't know if I would use the word friend to describe our relationship. It's more nuanced than that." Itachi said. "I think that we're acquaintances, who sit with each other at lunch."

"Oh fuck that. You sit with him everyday he's like you friend bitch." Hidan blurted.

"Okay." Itachi was about to turn and walk away.

"Wait we have a proposition for you." Kisame stated and Itachi turned back to them. Itachi couldn't believe they had a proposition for him. What did they want him to do? Take notes while they skipped class?

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I don't like Deidara, so I was thinking maybe you could take him out for me." Sasori slid him a bottle.

"What is this?"

"Open it and take a drink." Kisame winked.

Itachi opened it and a terrible smell came out of it. "Is this urine?" What the hell did they want Itachi to do with urine? He didn't play with other people waste.

"Well since he's not your friend, you should have no problem dumping that container of urine on him." Pein said. "And if you don't want to, we understand, but we're going to beat the shit out of you. And who knows what else we might do to you. Last guy that fucked with us, we shoved a milk carton up his ass."

"There was chocolate milk everywhere, bitch." Hidan expressed.

"Oh and tell him about what we did to the other guy." Kakuzu chuckled. He was probably laughing at one of their tales of horror.

"Oh I'll tell it." Konan said. "One guy played around and didn't do what we asked, so we threw his dinner in the toilet and made him eat it."

Itachi's mouth made an O. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know...If you give us a good reason too. I think we might try the strawberry milk with you." Zetsu smiled deviously."

"Okay...I'll do it." Itachi took the container of piss and went back to Deidara.

"What did they want?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey. We're friends right?"

"I guess."

"Well I want to tell you secret, yeah. I like Sasori...and I don't know why?" Deidara smiled.

"Oh god." Itachi frowned.

"Yep."

"You should stay away from him." Itachi said.

"Why he couldn't be harmless. He couldn't be worser than a golden shower, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"How ironic." Itachi muttered through his teeth so Deidara couldn't hear. Damn, he did not want to throw urine of Deidara. "And Deidara it's just worse not worser."

(BREAK)

All day Itachi had been looking for the moment to throw piss on Deidara, but that never came. He just couldn't throw it on him and run away. Then came the thought of what if Deidara retaliated? Then Itachi would be fucked. Itachi didn't have time to be covered in anyone's urine.

Itachi sat in his room. Dinner was in a little while.

"So did you do it yet?" Kisame walked in and asked. Next, all of the delinquents came in. They all wanted to hear what happened.

"No…" Itachi said. "I plan to do it after dinner."

"Make sure to get a little of the piss in his mouth." Sasori chuckled. "That would shut him up forever."

"Umm...Okay...So whose piss is this." Itachi asked.

"We all put a little piss in there and since you didn't we thought you have to participate too, so you will by throwing it on him." Pein said. "And no buts. Sasori dislikes Deidara so we all dislike Deidara. If Kisame told us he didn't like you, you would probably already have a milk carton in your ass."

"Don't you think the group mentality thing is a little old? I'm sure Sasori can fight his own battles." Itachi said. "Throwing feces on someone is not nice. I'm sure you would be upset if someone threw piss on you."

"I've given a golden shower." Hidan said. "The old man enjoyed it, so Deidara just might have a fetish, you never know."

"Shut up." Konan said. "I just want to see the guy covered in piss."

"I think dinner has started." Itachi scrambled out of the room.

During dinner, every stare that the delinquent table gave him made Itachi cringe. Itachi didn't want to go through with it, but he didn't want to be punished either. So Itachi had to suck it up. He had to throw the piss on Deidara.

"Hey…" Itachi said to Deidara. "I left something in the bathing room. Would you come with me when were finished eating?"

After they had finished eating Itachi prepared the piss. He had to throw it, and he didn't want to.

They made it in the bathing room. "Look through the showers. I'm sure my other hair tie is in here somewhere."

"Alright." Deidara went looking.

Itachi sighed to himself. He waited for a good moment. Then it arrived. Deidara was busy looking for the hair tie and Itachi had the opportunity to throw piss at him, but he couldn't. He wanted to take the piss and toss it all over him, but he stopped himself. What in the hell was he doing? He could think for himself.

Wait, no. He was a strong. He had his own mind and there shouldn't be someone like those horrible kids tell him what to do. He knew what the hell to do. He had his own mind, and who cares. He wasn't scared of them and their milk cartons.

Itachi looked for the right word. He was...robust. Like the flower Kisame talked about. He was robust. He had a backbone and he knew what the hell to do. The Robust Spineflower. He would take that on. He was strong willed and he was engaged as well. He was the last of his kind. Who else would take the place? Who else would stand up to those idiots and not do their evil bedding.

Itachi walked over and poured the piss down the drain. Sasuke I saved you and now I'm going to save Deidara.

"I found my tie." Itachi threw the container in the garbage. He wasn't their friend; he didn't need them. He had Deidara, his new "friend."

"Alright, yeah." Deidara said. They walked out of the bathroom together.

Itachi was going to be robust. He wasn't scared of them; he had Deidara now.


End file.
